The Black Enchantress
by messedupprincess
Summary: Eiköhän se selviä fikin myötä... Sanon vaan, että Voldemortia, Lilyä, Jamesia tai Harryä ei ole, eikä ole ikinä ollutkaan. Kaikki mitä tunnistatte Rowlingille kuuluvaksi, kuuluu hhänelle, muu on mun! Parituksia tulee olemaan Cali/monia mut esimerkiks Cali/Fred, Cali/Padma, Cali/OMC, Cali/Snape ja Draco/OMC, Clary/Cedric, Padma/Draco, Padma/Cali, Padma/monia ja muita jänskiä :))


_**1.9.1982.**_

"Lucius? Sain kirjeen Evannalta", Narcissa kertoi miehelleen.

"Joko tytöt ovat syntyneet?" Lucius kysyi innoissaan sisarensa ja vaimonsa serkun puolesta.

Narcissa nyökkäsi. "Ensin syntyi Calytrix Evanna, tasan kolmelta yöllä ja sitten Clarissa Walburga, kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin. Calytrix on perinyt äitinsä platinahiukset ja jäänsiniset silmät, kun taas Clarissa on perinyt isänsä mustan tukan ja harmaat silmät. Calytrixillä on ilmeisesti veelageenejä, mutta metamorfimaagiudesta ei tiedetä vielä."

"Menemmekö me sinne huomenna? Lucius kysyi ojentaessaan itkevän poikansa vaimolleen.

"Kyllä. Bella ja Rodo tulevat puolenpäivän aikoihin, Dani ja Reg tulevat heti, kun ovat käyneet tarkastuksessa, Hannah ja Bastan tulevat heti, kun Jade ja Hugo heräävät päiväunilta, samoin Meda ja Ted", Narcissa selitti hyssytellessään Dracoa edestakaisin.

 _ **2.9.1982.**_

Narcissa ja Lucius istuivat Kalmanhanaukiolla kaikkien lähimmäistensä ympäröiminä, kun Regulus yllättäen nousi ja veti neljännellä kuulla raskaana olevan vaimonsa perässään. "Me saimme tietää tänään, että vauvamme tulee olemaan tyttö."

Kaikkien onniteltua pariskuntaa, Rabastan vitsaili, että Hugo ja Draco jäisivät pian naisvallan alle. Kaikki miehet naureskelivat, kunnes jokainen nainen läpsäisi miestään takaraivoon.

Lucius ja Sirius jättivät Narcissan ja Evannan juttelemaan keskenään ja veivät Dracon yläkertaan katsomaan uusia serkkujaan. Välittömästi Siriuksen avattua lastenhuoneen oven, Draco juoksi vasemmanpuoleisen kehdon vierelle ja silitti vaaleatukkaista serkkutyttöään.

 _ **4.6.1985**_.

Kun Evanna ja Sirius saapuivat viimein kaksosten kanssa Dracon viisivuotisjuhliin, Clarissa juoksi sinne, missä seitsemänvuotias Nymfadora vahti viisivuotiaita kaksosia, kaksivuotiasta Mimosaa ja yksivuotiasta Gabrielia. Calytrix taas juoksi suoraan syntymäpäiväsankarin syliin ja halasi tätä tiukasti.

"Ole hyvä, Dwaco!" Calytrix huudahti ja ojensi Dracolle itsevalitsemansa lahjan.

Draco repi lahjapaperin nopeasti auki ja sen sisältä paljastui pehmolohikäärme. Calytrix tarkkaili kuinka hänen serkkunsa huulet kaartuivat valloittavaan hymyyn ja hän juoksi halaamaan lempiserkkuaan lujasti.

"Kiitos, Twixie!" Draco kiitti Calytrixiä ennen kuin veti tämän perässään leikkimään uudella lelullaan.

 _ **2.8.1989.**_

Calytrix juoksi suoraan serkkunsa huoneeseen ja rupesi selittämään käynnistään Weasleyillä. "Bill on jo yhdeksäntoista ja Charlie seitsemäntoista, ne kertoivat mulle paljon tarinoita Tylypahkasta. Percy on kolmetoista, mutta se ei ollut kovin kiva. Fred ja George ovat identtiset kaksoset ja ne ovat yksitoista. Edes rouva Weasley ei erottanut niitä, kun Fred sanoi kokoajan olevansa George ja toisinpäin, mutta kyllä mä ne ainakin tunnistin! Ronald oli mun ikäinen eli seitsemän, mutta se oli aika ärsyttävä ja Ginevra oli nuorin eli kuusi, mutta se ei varmaan tykännyt musta kauheasti... Fred ja George sanoivat, että -"

"Oo jo hiljaa!" Draco tiuskaisi ärtyneesti.

"Mitä? Miksi?" Calytrix kysyi hämmästyksissään, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa muuta, Draco oli työntänyt hänet ulos huoneestaan ja pamauttanut oven kiinni.

Calytrix juoksi alakertaan, suoraan tätinsä syliin, silmät kyynelistä kiiltävinä.

"Mikä hätänä, Cali?" Narcissa ja Lucius kysyivät yhtä aikaa.

"Draco e-ei tykkää musta enää!" Calytrix nyyhkytti ja Lucius nousi välittömästi ylös ja lähti puhumaan pojalleen.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Lucius sanoi tiukasti astuttuaan Dracon huoneeseen. "Selitä heti, miksi serkkusi tuli itkien alakertaan ja sanoi ettet sinä enää tykkää hänestä?"

"Hän ei leikkinyt minun kanssani! Hän puhui vain jostain Fredistä ja Georgesta!" Draco puolustautui ja Luciuksen ilme pehmeni.

"Draco, on ihan normaalia olla mustasukkainen, mutta ei sinun olisi tarvinnut pahoittaa Calytrixin mieltä", Lucius moitti hellästi ja halasi sitten poikaansa.

"Olen pahoillani!" Draco huudahti nopeasti, mutta Lucius pudisti päätään.

"Sinun pitää sanoa se serkullesi eikä minulle. Tulehan Draco", Lucius ohjasi ja Draco nielaisi kivuliaasti. Miksi hän oli suututtanut serkkunsa?

Draco käveli tärisevin jaloin alakertaan ja pysähtyi Calytrixin eteen. "Anna anteeksi!"

Calytrix käänsi kyyneleisen, jäisen katseensa Dracoon ja kohotti kulmaansa. "Miksi antaisin?"

Dracosta tuntui tosi pahalta, kun hän näki serkkunsa kyyneleiset silmät, mutta häntä myös pelotti Calytrixin jäätävä katse. Kaikki, jopa aikuiset, tiesivät, ettei Trixietä kannattanut suututtaa.

"Koska olen tosi, tosi, tosi pahoillani!" Draco huudahti, lähes anellen.

Calytrix istui hetken aikaa ihan hiljaa, mutta puhui sitten: "No hyvä on, mutta minä leikin sarvipyrstöllä seuraavat kaksi viikkoa!"

Dracon halatessa häntä, hän kuitenkin kuiskasi serkkunsa korvaan: "Tai sinä saat tietää miltä minun kostoni tuntuu."

 _ **1.9.1991.**_

Calytrix makasi sängyllään ja halasi suurta nalleaan. Tietysti hän ymmärsi, että tänään oli Dracon suuri päivä, mutta ei se oikeuttanut tätä unohtamaan hänen syntymäpäiväänsä.

"Sisään!" hän huudahti, kun joku koputti hänen oveensa. Hetken kuluttua Clarissa lipui sisään keltaisessa kesämekossaan, hiukset leijuen vapaina ilmassa.

"Äiskä käski sinun tulla sanomaan heipat Dracolle", Clarissa kertoi ja käveli sitten pois. Calytrix seurasi sisartaan omissa mustissa minishortseissaan ja vihreässä napapaidassaan, hiukset leteillä.

"Trixie!" Draco huudahti ulkoa, mutta kalpeni nähdessään serkkunsa ilmeettömät kasvot. Se ei koskaan ollut hyvä merkki.

Calytrix kumartui "halaamaan" serkkuaan ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan: "Unohditko sinä onneton todella minun syntymäpäiväni?"

Dracon ilme kertoi kaiken. "Trixie -"

"Mykkäkoulu", oli ainut asia mitä Calytrix sanoi, ennen kuin meni nostamaan seitsemänvuotiaan Gabrielin syliinsä niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

Draco istui yksinään yhdessä vaunuista, kun sen ovi liukui auki ja sisään astui tummaihoinen tyttö.

"Voinko istua täällä?" tyttö kysyi kohteliaasti ja Dracon nyökättyä esitteli itsensä Blaise Zabiniksi.

"Mikä on vialla?" Blaise kysyi katseltuaan hetken aikaa Dracon huolestunutta ilmettä.

"Unohdin yhdeksänvuotiaan serkkutyttöni syntymäpäivän..." hän mumisi. "Me olemme olleet kuin paita ja peppu siitä asti, kun hän syntyi ja nyt hän pitää minulle mykkäkoulua. En ihmettelisi, vaikka se kestäisi seuraavat viisi vuotta!"

Blaise naurahti hermostuneesti. "Aikamoinen serkku sinulla..."


End file.
